The Hollow Knight
The Hollow Knight (also known as The Pure Vessel) is the titular character and tragic antagonist of the game Hollow Knight. Background The Hollow Knight is one of the Vessels, created by the Pale King to be empty of mind and thought so The Radiance could be contained within them. The Hollow Knight was deemed to be the ideal Vessel that the king was seeking, and after rigorous training, it was used to seal away The Radiance within its body. However, The Hollow Knight was not truly void of thought, and as a result, The Radiance continued to thrive within its body, taking control of its actions and spreading the infection across Hallownest from inside of it. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Physically stronger than The Knight due to its training) 'Speed: Average 'due to size, '''Faster Than Light '''reaction speed (Kept up with The Knight, who could dodge beams of light from The Radiance and the Crystal Guardian) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Can take many hits from The Knight, even in its decayed state) 'Hax: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Above average (Highly skilled in swordplay and combat) Stamina: Above average (Can endure a great deal of pain, but in its withered state, it begins to weaken after substantial damage is dealt) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physicality: '''As a result of its training, The Hollow Knight boasts physical characteristics surpassing those of any other Vessel. * '''Weapon Mastery: '''The Hollow Knight is a master wielder of its Longnail, likely as a result of the training it underwent with the Pale King. * '''Flight: '''Both with some infection-related attacks and with its Shade form, The Hollow Knight is capable of flying around or hovering in midair. * '''Teleportation: '''The Hollow Knight can teleport short distances, seemingly through the power of its Shade. Techniques * '''Parry: '''The Hollow Knight can counter attacks with wide-reaching slashes. It assumes a riposte stance with its Longnail held in front of it to trigger the counterattack if struck while this pose is assumed. * '''Diving Flame Pillars: '''The Hollow Knight executes this attack by leaping high into the air before striking the ground with its Longnail, causing multiple large columns of infected fire to erupt from the ground on both sides of The Hollow Knight. These pillars of flame last very briefly before disappearing. * '''Infection Barrage: '''The Hollow Knight's entire body is bursting with infection. It can use this to its advantage with this attack, thrusting its chest outward before spraying several blobs of infection in front of it at multiple different angles. * '''Infection Outbreak: '''Once again using its infected body to fight, The Hollow Knight hovers up in the air, its chest inflating enormously with orange infection, and unleashes a wild torrent of infection blobs in all directions. After this attack, it falls to the ground and has to take a second to get back up. * '''Bouncing Balloon: '''The Hollow Knight's infected chest swells up, and the bulbs of infection carry the host Vessel through the air in many directions, slamming it to the ground to try and smash the target to a pulp. Equipment * '''Longnail: The Hollow Knight's Nail is much longer than an average one and, combined with The Hollow Knight's large body, it has serious reach in battle. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * As its Shade, it ripped open The Radiance's face so that The Knight could devastate her Speed/Reactions * Nothing notable. Durability/Endurance * Survived being locked away in the Temple of the Black Egg and being tormented by The Radiance for centuries Skill/Intelligence * Recognized as one of Hallownest's strongest gods by the Godseekers Powerscaling * All minor enemies and/or bosses in Hollow Knight, excluding major faces like The Radiance and Grimm * The Knight Weaknesses * The Hollow Knight has been decaying as a result of its infected body. This is best exemplified by the infection bursting from its body during some of its attacks, as well as the fact that it has lost an arm since being sealed away. This means that it's not as strong as it once was. Additionally, The Hollow Knight starts to weakly stumble rather than attack when it's very close to death, meaning its durability and stamina are finite. * The infection in its body, along with The Radiance herself, hold a tight grip over The Hollow Knight's actions, not caring for its safety as its body is slammed and flung around for some of its wilder attacks. The Hollow Knight despises this, going so far as to repeatedly impale itself with its Longnail to wear itself down and strike back at The Radiance within. ** Note that its self-destructive behavior may only apply for facing other Vessels like The Knight, as The Hollow Knight may be attempting to weaken itself so that a new Vessel may undertake its burden and trap The Radiance once again. Battles against non-Vessels would likely not yield this kind of self-harm. * The Hollow Knight's Longnail is worn down and not as sharp as it was in its prime, meaning that not only is it less effective than a properly sharpened Nail, but it may be susceptible to falling apart if The Hollow Knight's opponent is much stronger than it. Sources * Hollow Knight Wiki (General info) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hollow Knight Category:Team Cherry Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Insects Category:Flight Users Category:Wall Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Video Game Characters